


I'll Fight Hell to Hold You

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets for Benny/Ruby (Benby!) that was inspired by my Ruby roleplays with WinJennster's Benny, winjennster.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It’s better this way," his voice is rough with emotion as he gives her a forced little smile. 

"Benny," she looks at the machete in his hand and then up at him with horrified eyes, shaking her head, "No…"

"I’m no good up here, Ruby," he looks even sadder at the obvious pain on her face, but he can’t give in, "Fallen off the band wagon too many times."

"So what?" Ruby counters, trying to reason with him, "Everyone falls off."

"It matters more when you’re a vamp, darlin’," Benny tightens his hand around the machete. He had wanted to ask her to do it, but one look at her tells him that’s not an option. 

"The hell it does," she snaps back. She crosses her arms, starting to get angry, "So that’s it? You’re just back off to Purgatory like that?"

Benny swallows hard. He easily towers over her petite vessel, but she’s giving him that look that always makes him feel about two feet tall. Already wanting to give into her, Benny clenches his jaw and steels himself against that look. “It’s simpler there, Ruby. It’s better. Just…” he trails off, wanting to plead with her to understand, “…just trust me on that, baby girl.” 

Ruby stares back at him. Her face set in a hard expression, her body language tense. “Fine,” she says slowly and quietly, “You want to go back to Purgatory? That’s your decision and I’ll respect it.”

He watches as she quickly turns on her heel and starts to walk away, not giving him a chance to answer even if he could bring himself to say anything more. A lump forms in his throat as she gets farther away from him, knowing this is the last time he’ll ever see his demon girl. He feels torn. A part of him had hoped that she would argue with him a little more, that she would care a little more. Shaking his head, he reminds himself that he would never have been able to resist a fully determined Ruby, and he was doing the right thing.

Turning around, he tosses the machete into his truck and leans against the door. He can’t watch her disappear. He’ll run after her like he did many times before he finally got her to admit that she loved him. Of course, now he could kick himself for that, but he had hoped things were going to turn out differently then.

He suddenly raises his head in surprise when he hears Ruby’s voice calling to him. Looking over his shoulder, he sees her standing at the end of the alley, still looking pissed as hell at him.

"I won’t argue with you," she's saying, "But I will follow you there and drag your ass back out, and you’re a bigger idiot than I always thought you were if you don’t believe I’ll do it."

With that, she raises one determined eyebrow at him in a clear challenge before vanishing around the corner. He stands there for a moment feeling stunned before a little smile crosses his face, this time there’s actual warmth to it because…

"That’s my girl."


	2. Unable are the Loved to Die

Ruby breathes the night air in deeply as she listens to the gravel of the path crunch under her feet, trying to calm herself down. They didn’t fight often, Benny was too forgiving and easy-going for that, but it was always bad when they were at odds with each other. Ruby didn’t care though. She was angry — no, she was furious — at him for wanting to give up even though she knew he was taking his latest slip-up hard.

It happened on a night she wasn’t with him. The hunger had been coming on stronger than usual. He was doing so well sticking to the bagged blood, but sometimes, it just wasn’t enough. He had followed a woman out for a jog. The woman hadn’t realized it, but there was a small cut on her knee that was enough to catch his attention. He was drawn to the smell of her blood, telling himself that he could turn away whenever he wanted. He kept telling himself that until the moment he drained her body dry. 

The guilt and remorse had been unbearable. Ruby had been shocked to find a nearly broken man when they met back up. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but nothing she said helped. It had gotten worse and worse until the day he tried to tell her goodbye, that he was calling it quits and going back to Purgatory. 

She had shot that idea down immediately, but things were now incredibly tense between them. He felt awful for what he had done as well as for trying to leave her alone, and she was terrified that he might still try to do it. While she refused to abandon him, she couldn’t forgive him until he promised he wouldn’t try anything.

They had gotten a motel room earlier that day like they usually did. It was easier for Benny to stay indoors during the day. Sometimes, he would nap with one arm curled around her, holding her body against him as he slept. Sometimes she would doze too, but only because she knew that she would wake up to his lips on her neck and his hand sneaking under her shirt to squeeze at her breast. They had destroyed more than one motel room across the country from their lovemaking.

Not today though. Today, Ruby had checked them in and then disappeared for the entire afternoon, leaving him alone in the room. She couldn’t handle those hurt eyes looking at her or the way he did whatever she told him to do like a kicked puppy. She was too upset. 

The sun had sent half an hour ago. Usually, they would be out at a diner by now so she could get french fries and he could try to guess the ingredients to the house’s super secret spaghetti sauce. Tonight, he was probably still sitting in the motel room looking sadly at the wall while she was out here pacing along some deserted park in the moonlight.

Ruby kicks at a rock and finds a little satisfaction in listening to it crash into one of the play structures when she feels his eyes on her. Slowly, she turns to see him sitting a few yards away on one of the benches, watching her with those pained eyes. When her emotionless stare lands on him, he lowers his head as if he can’t bear her gaze. 

She sighs. It tears at her to see him this way, and she can’t take it anymore. She crosses the park, quickly closing the distance between them. He looks up at her in confusion when she straddles his lap, his hands instantly going to her waist to steady her.

"Ruby…" is all he gets out before she takes his face in her hands and presses their lips together. Her kiss is passionate and a little desperate as she lets out all of the emotions from the past couple days, all the anger, the fear of losing him and her helplessness as she struggled to find a way to help him. He responds to her, gently but eagerly. His hands are strong against her back as he lets her dominate the kiss.

When she finally pulls away, she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. ”It’s going to be fine,” she murmurs in a voice that says he isn’t allowed to argue with her, “You’re going to be fine. We’re going to be fine. I’m still angry at you, but we’re going to figure this out.”

"I know, baby girl," he buries his face against her neck and holds onto her so tightly, "I’m sorry I tried to take the easy way out. I’m not goin’ to leave ya, sweetheart." 

"No, you’re not," she says firmly even as she closes her eyes in relief at hearing those words, "I know how hard this is for you, Benny. I can’t promise this won’t happen again, but I will promise that I’ll be here for you more. I’ll help you, Benny."

"You’re so good to me, baby," he presses a kiss to her throat as some of the tension drains from his shoulders. He lifts his head to look up at her with open adoration on his face, "And I’ll promise ya that I’ll stay here with ya for as long as you’ll have me."

Ruby leans down to kiss him again, whispering, “Then you better get comfortable.”


	3. Watch for Me by Moonlight

He stands silently in the doorway just looking at her. She once told him that the nighttime suited her best, something about being a demon. As he watches her now, he knows she was right but probably not for the reasons she thought. The moonlight shines through the old windows and reflects in her long, glossy hair. It touches her pale skin, giving her an ethereal glow, but there's still that hint of darkness in the shadows across her face.  

 

"Told ya I'd make it," he says quietly, almost wishing he could just watch her like this for awhile longer.

 

Her eyes immediately look up at the sound of his voice. "You shouldn't have," she says as though she knew he was there all along, "Did any hunters give you trouble?"

 

"You really think they could'veve kept me away?" he grins as he walks towards her.

 

"It still wasn't a good idea," she reprimands mildly. She tries to look stern, but she can't help noticing how the blue of his eyes is almost piercing in this light.

 

"Woman, if you're goin' to spend the evening arguin' with me, at least wait until after I've kissed ya." He wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, and tipping her head back with one hand so he can do just that. 


End file.
